greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Lantern Energy Construct
History Origin A Lantern Energy Construct, also referred to merely as an "Energy Construct" or just "Construct", is a broad term used to describe an object, image, or other associated creation produced via the power of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. This encompasses all energy created objects derived from the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Black, and White Power Rings. Mechanics An energy construct is usually created via a power ring or similar conduit to the source of one of the seven emotional concepts (for example, the Green Lantern Central Power Battery on Oa), though beings such as the Guardians of the Universe, Ganthet and Sayd, the Emotional Entities, and the Zamarons are able to directly manipulate these energies without the use of a device to help them. Most energy constructs take the form of what the wielder of the energy imagines, the energy literally shaping itself into a manifestation of the user's thoughts. Some Lantern Corps apparently cannot do this for various reasons, or require some other circumstance to form constructs (see below for details). Beings such as the Guardians or Ion are capable of greater feats than those of beings wielding power rings. Weaknesses Constructs weaknesses depend upon the energy used to create it (see below for details), but the majority of constructs can be overcome by a different light on the spectrum, or by sheer overwhelming power. Differences Between Corps Each Corps wields a different light, or in the case of the Black Lanterns, lack of light: Red Lanterns The Red Lantern Corps has been shown to be able to produce constructs created from rage. However, most of the time a Red Lantern is so enthralled in rage and hate that they cannot form coherent thoughts and generate enough willpower to create them. Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Atrocitus, and Rankorr have shown the will to form constructs made of red light. Orange Lanterns Orange Lanterns are unique in their constructs. Larfleeze, the only living member of the Orange Lantern Corps, has been shown the ability of creating constructs of sentients he has killed, their identities stolen by the orange light. It is very rare for him to create more 'regular' constructs, though he was observed using simple constructs in his first appearance. Avatars The orange Lantern Avatars are unique constructs, in that they are accurate recreations of beings whose identity Agent Orange has stolen, though they are all subservient to Agent Orange's will, and have a fixation with taking things. Typically it is these avatars that wield Orange Power Rings. The avatars are unique for other reasons; for instance, a construct of other Corps usually isn't shown going far beyond the sight of the wielder, however the avatars are shown to be able to travel over many sectors of space while Larfleeze remains in his sanctuary. Orange Avatars are seemingly immune to the green light, as they absorb the energy before it harms them, even those created by the Guardians. They retain their original appearance for the most part, aside from wearing Orange Lantern uniforms and bearing the symbol, and their features tend to be somewhat grotesquely disfigured, as though constantly contorted with loathing, hate, and spite. Green Lanterns described the avatars as "flickering". To a degree they are like ghosts, as they seem to retain their personalities and identities, though bent and twisted to serve the current wielder of the Orange Light. For all intents and purposes they are phantom puppets, forced to carry out the will of their owner. They cannot, however, resist the blue light of hope, nor can they resist the violet light of love. Sinestro Corps Sinestro Corps constructs are rather the same as Green Lantern constructs, in that they are formed and maintained by the wielders imagination and mental fortitude, though these constructs can only by created by someone who has an intimate knowledge of how to wield and manipulate fear. Hal Jordan proved this when he used a number of Qwardian Power Ring to fire volleys of yellow energy. It was remarked by those accompanying him that his possession by Parallax allowed him to manipulate fear this much, though he could not form constructs. The yellow constructs have an advantage over Green Lantern rookies, as inexperienced Green Lanterns rings cannot affect yellow, though this can be averted by overcoming their personal fear(s), making the two energies equal. The yellow constructs can be drained by a wielder of the blue light of hope. Green Lanterns Green Lantern constructs are formed via the wielder's imagination and willpower, meaning that the construct can be any size and have as much power behind it as the wielder can muster. Power Rings have a limited maximum power outage however, though the Guardians and Ion are under no such limitations. Green lantern constructs can be solid, and composed of the green light energy of willpower, and only last as long as the wielder can maintain it, though the energy the construct is made of will soon either fade or return to the ring when concentration is broken. A construct however, cannot be made to create food or other sustenance. The Green constructs can be disabled by yellow items or energy if the wielder is inexperienced. The Red light can corrupt green constructs, and reduce their energy levels until they fade. The Orange Light will sap the green of its energies until it fades. The Blue Light can strengthen and maintain green constructs far beyond their usual parameters. Blue Lanterns Blue constructs are another unique form of construct. Unlike the other Corps, Blue Lanterns mostly form constructs not based upon their own will, but based upon the psyche of those the blue light is being used upon. In this way, people being influenced by the blue light will see something important to them (such as John Stewart seeing a construct of Katma Tui), but also normal constructs can be created, to restrain or harm those the Blue Lantern is attacking. The blue light can harm or heal, but damage is usually spiritual, or meant to not harm or kill the target. Blue Lanterns are capable of forming constructs based on their own desire, but for the purposes of a Blue Lantern, the previous method is usually more useful. Indigo Tribe The Indigo Tribe's constructs have not yet been seen except for creating shields. Instead, the tribe Leader, Indigo-1, was shown utilizing the powers of other Corps to create constructs. Star Sapphires The Star Sapphires are capable of creating regular constructs out of violet light, though they too have a unique ability. They can form constructs using star sapphire crystal, which is solid and not made of energy, and will remain after the Star Sapphire is finished. These crystals can emulate other materials, such as clothing, as the Star Sapphire Miri Riam was shown being covered in the crystal, which then formed into her uniform. These crystals delve into the emotional psyche of the opponent, rendering them helpless from the inside as well as the outside. Most violet light constructs have a "feathery" appearance to them, and the light makes curves, twists, and whorls when used by a Star Sapphire Corps member. Star Sapphire crystal constructs are shown to be able to convert members of other Lantern Corps to the Star Sapphire Corps, and are what form the uniforms of the Violet Lanterns. The Star Sapphire crystals cannot affect Black Lanterns, for they have the emotion of death Black Lanterns The Black Lantern Corps have not been shown creating constructs from energy, though they can fire black energy beams, and they are capable of emitting the strange Black ooze so often used by Scar to build, create, or destroy. Scar formed the words in the Book of The Black with the black ooze, and used it to cause a titanic tremor on Oa that destroyed its protective shell. It is later revealed that Black Lanterns can emit black energy, that actually takes a grayish whitish hue. The light, or darkness, seems capable of the same things as green energy; creating shapes, beams, and other devices or objects useful to the Black Lantern. White Lanterns *'Coming Soon' Notes Uses Constructs can be used to do any number of things, but the majority of constructs are used to adapt to a situation. For instance, one can form a self-encapsulating shield to stop incoming ballistics and weaponry. One can create images and illusions, play back past events using constructs to play them out, use them for recreational or humorous effect (such as Guy Gardner creating a referee construct when Queen Aga'po and a male Guardian escalated a debate into a frictioned argument). Constructs can be used to carry things or people, create temporary repairs to damaged objects (such as vehicles), create medical equipment for immediate healing (Soranik Natu does this often), and a variety of other things. Sinestro had the willpower and focus to completely restore a military jet to pre-explosion functionality moments after it was destroyed. In combat, constructs can take the form of favored weapons (Vath Sarn and Isamot Kol were well known for this), beings favored for attack by the wielder (Karu-Sil, Nero, and Larfleeze almost always fight with attack constructs), or simply giant appendages or objects with which to smash ones opponent. Trivia *A Lantern Energy Construct first appeared in All-American Comics Vol 1 16 in July 1940 along with Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and his Lantern Power Ring the story was written by writer Bill Finger and artist Martin Nodell. However the first appearance of a Lantern Energy Construct by a Green Lantern Corps Member came in Showcase Vol 1 22 in October 1959 by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane and it also featured the first appearance of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Links *Coming Soon Category:Abilities